For Want of Warmth
by PatricianScholar
Summary: <html><head></head>He had let his family down. He didn't deserve to be a doctor, and the look on her face solidified it. But he still wore the ring and remembered. AU</html>


The shutter clicked. The caribou turned its head. Across the frozen tundra a man hunched closer to the ice. Beetle black eyes blinked back at him. It snorted then turned its attention to the ground. A stomp of hardened hooves exposed bright green lichen. Grey fur rippled in the wind as it grazed. The shutter clicked. Once it had its fill, it raised its majestic neck to a sky streaked with color. The man slung his camera over his shoulder and looked up. The aurora stole a kiss from a rose.

"Hans will you pass me the salt?" said Elsa

The magazine crinkled as he set it down on the coffee table and reached for an ivory bowl. Side by side they examined the painting she had been slaving over for most of the morning. It depicted a woman cradling her child in the snow. Both clad in ermine and surrounded by snowflakes. Elsa dipped her hand into the bowl and sprinkled the salt onto the wet watercolors. The pigment swirled where the crystals lay, forming delicate flower spots. At the corner of his eye he could see her smile and unknowingly lean towards him. Placing the bowl down she untied her apron and headed for the sink.

"Any day now! I'm so excited! Anna will love it!" said Elsa

"This is your best work yet, but why don't they have any faces?" said Hans

Elsa dried her hands and pushed the sleeves of her sweater down.

"When the baby arrives I'll take a picture of the moment my new niece or nephew is in her arms and finish the painting with them as my models."

"That's wonderful."

Hans settled back onto the couch and tapped the spot beside him. Instead she straddled him and tilted his chin toward her. A blush dusted his cheeks. Framed by the warm embers of afternoon light she looked like a goddess. He rested his hands on her waist though there was no danger of her falling.

"Come on Hans! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I promised Anna it would be a surprise."

"That's not fair you know."

"All doctors must honor their patient's requests."

She kissed him, probably just to swipe that smug smirk off his face.

The door slammed behind him in the sudden flurry. Hans shivered and slipped the hood of his parka off. Teeth chattering he twisted the key into the jeep's ignition. When it hummed to life he leaned back in his seat. The sharp tang of leather assaulted his nostrils. Irritated he rummaged in the glove box and ripped open a package of vent clips. He snapped it onto the vent and relaxed, inhaling the scent of lavender. Shedding one mitten he grabbed his camera. The photos were good. The caribou would be the centerpiece for the article. A loud beep accompanied a red flashing icon signaling a battery change. He set it down in the passenger seat. Outside a storm brewed and rattled the windows. He would have to get to town soon. Both hands on the wheel set him speeding onto the lonely road. The camera continued to flash red. And red was the blood that never ended.

"I need the magnesium now!" said Hans

The nurses shuffled about. Needles inserted, and cords pulled taut. Anna's face paled and she lay gasping for breath, her glittering blue eyes overflowed with tears. Beside her, Kristoff held her hand and made soothing sounds.

"It's ok Anna, you'll be fine. Everything will be alright."

"Kristoff…Hans…"

"Hans is doing his best. Don't worry. You're strong, you're so strong. Hans do something!"

Implements for the caesarean section were wheeled next to him.

"Nurse, take over." said Hans

"Yes Doctor."

Hans stepped out and tore the gloves from his hands. The hot water gushed as he scrubbed his hands and arms.

"Hans get back here you bastard!" said Kristoff

When he returned the bleeding had slowed, but Anna's face was beginning to turn blue.

"I can't lose her! I can't! Hans!"

:Kristoff shut up!"

"Hans she's dying!"

"I'm not going to let her die! Nurse increase the dose and escort Mr. Bjorgman out!"

He could still hear Kristoff's muffled wailing, but it was drowned by Anna's scream. He held the knife aloft, hoping his eyes didn't give away the fear he felt.

"Anna, there's no other way."

All Anna could do was nod. The blade plunged into her abdomen in one practiced slit. After that it was all a blur. In the hallway, Hans couldn't bear the look on Elsa's face as her smile broke into cries of anguish. She ran past him, dogged by Kristoff and only then did he let a tear slip. Hours later Anna still cradled the baby girl in her arms. It didn't make a sound. It never did.

The vibration of his cellphone startled Hans and he swerved to a stop beneath a pine tree. He pulled it out of his breast pocket. Four letters. Anna. It rang three more times before he picked up.

"Anna, is that you?"

"Hans! Thank goodness, please tell me you returned home."

"Yeah, I'm back. The magazine is featuring the Sami this month. Why?"

"It's Elsa."

Time seemed to stop as he held his breath.

"Hello? Hello?"

Elsa.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Sorry Anna. What happened?"

"Oh Hans it's-"

Muffled sobs came from the other end.

"Anna I need you to remain calm. Is she hurt?"

"No, well... I don't know!"

"What do you mean?"

Hans gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles whitened.

"She hasn't been herself lately. She wouldn't talk to me or Kristoff and I didn't know what to do. I thought she was just in one of her moods! You know, since the relationship with Jack cooled off I figured maybe she said something to you?"

"No. We haven't talked."

"At all?"

"Not since we broke off the engagement."

"Really?"

Hans sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Anna get back on track. Elsa. Is she here?"

"Yes, she took the next flight out last night. I think she might visit Sofia."

"I'll stop by and look. If she's not there I'll check the house."

"Thank you Hans."

"Take care of yourself."

"Wait! She might see you. I know you guys left a lot unsaid years ago."

"I doubt it."

"But she still has it. The ring. She puts it on sometimes when she thinks I'm not looking."

"Anna what are you getting at?"

"I'm saying you guys need closure. I forgave you long ago Hans. There was nothing you could do back then. You did what you had to do and for that I thank you."

Hans rests his free hand on the window and feels the cold seep into his skin. His gaze is drawn to the gold band on his finger.

"It's funny, I think of her in my arms some nights, imagining what would've happened if she had lived. Would she be a good dancer? What her favorite ice cream flavor would be, but there's no use in dwelling on the past."

"Right."

"So, when you find Elsa can you take care of her? Just until we get there."

"Of course. But I don't think she'll want me to."

"Try. I know my sister. She's just looking for a little bit of warmth that's all. Goodbye Hans."

"Bye."

Snow crunched beneath his boot. Hans surveyed the churchyard finding nothing amiss. Then he saw it, a blue Volkswagen Beetle and his limbs seemed to move of their own accord. He ran with abandon almost tripping over his own two feet. Scenarios ran through his mind at every step. Elsa slapping him. Elsa cursing him. Elsa screaming. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. What would he do? What would he say? He stopped, catching his breath behind a willow tree. He gripped the bark. Beyond this point she would be there or not at all and it frightened him.

Hans took a tentative step forward, still leaning on the tree for support. And there she was, as beautiful as the day she left him. Platinum hair cascaded down her back. A lump formed in his throat preventing him from calling out to her. She hadn't noticed him yet, bending down to place a bouquet of red roses next to the tombstone. Pure marble inscribed with the name Sofia. Elsa turned around, and if lightning were to cut him down where he stood, at that moment he didn't care. Snowflakes dotted her burgundy coat, and she loosened her muffler.

"Hans." said Elsa

He strode toward her, closing the distance between them. She wore thigh high boots today and if he tilted his head down slightly he could kiss her. He didn't. She was so close he could feel her breath on his chin. It was all or nothing now.

Neither knew who moved first. Perhaps, they had done so together, for want of warmth. And as they clutched each other they didn't want to let go.


End file.
